peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 149
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01/02 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 00:36:42 15 January 1998 *10:30 news *Bad Street Boy: Beat Dis! (12" - Ladykiller) Pharma *Cristian Vogel: Telemusica (session) *Isan: Remegio (v/a 7" - Leaders In Lightcontrol EP) Hummy & Joey Records *Sizzla: Pressure (Remix) (7 inch) 321 Strong *Muslimgauze: Jagannath Jagannath Who (album - Jaal Ab Dullah) Soleilmoon Recordings *Cristian Vogel: Super Collider (session) *Volume All Star: Death Race 1997 (v/a album - Up In Orbit) Up *Slam & Helix: Sikkakiks (12" - Acid Break) Stompin Choonz 00:36:42-01:18:42 20 January 1998 *All Seeing I: Beat Goes On (12") Earth MUD 9 *Sonny & Cher: Beat Goes On (album - The Beat Goes On) ATCO SD 11000 *Buckfunk 3000: Panic Button (album - First Class Ticket To Telos) Language / Crammed WORD D7 *Skynet: Violent Extremes (12" - Nova Solis / Violent Extremes) Audio Blueprint ABPR008 *Junior Reid: Mashing Up The Earth (split 7" with Jazwad) J.R. Productions *Spy: System Error (12" - The Way) Underfire UDFR008 *Last Discosuperstars: The Last Discosuperstars (v/a 7" EP - Grow! For It Vol.1) Grow! GROW! 09 *Bad Street Boy: Oh Shucks! (12" EP - Ladykiller) Pharma 97PHR016/12 01:18:42-02:01:16 21 January 1998 *Twin Blade: Oscillate (12") Bees Wax BWA05 *Indian Rope Man: Somebody Came Shooting (v/a album - Brassic Beats Volume 3) Skint BRASSIC 6 *Mark Seven: Don't Let Me Down (12" EP - Dancefloor Technique Vol.1) Rotation ROT98011 *Mr. Bull: Mr. Bull No 3 (v/a album - Ice Cream & Suckers - South African Soul) Mercury SR-61213 *Substance: Sonic (12" - Sonic Experiments Vol. 1) Breakbeat Culture BBC 003 *Ono Sendai: Codebreaker (12" Codebreaker) Precision Breakbeat Research P03 *Cylob: Are We Not Men Who Live And Die? (7") Rephlex CYLOB 1 EP *X-Cabs: Infectious (12") Hook Recordings HK030 02:01:16-02:05:08 Steve Lamacq 22nd January 1998 02:05:08-02:54:35 28 January 1998 *Coldcut & Hexstatic: Timber (EP) Ninja Tune ZEN CDS 65A *Derrick Morgan: Make It Tand Deay (7") Crab CRAB 22 *Amnesia: 50's In 45 (v/a album - Organik Technoloji) Botchit & Scarper BOS2CDLP 00 *DJ Kaos: Wipe Out (12" Don't Go / Wipe Out) Ravin' Mad RVM006 *Surreal Madrid: Voodoo Jerk Lather (12" EP - Devil's Tingle) Fused & Bruised FABR014T *M Boy: The Last Atari (album - Trash - Industrialsamplecoregouchbeat) Mille Plateaux MPLP41 *Steve Stoll: Reciproheat (album - The Blunted Boy Wonder) Novamute NOMU64CD *2/5 BZ: Opua Dişın (album - 2/5 BZ) CDR White Label *Urchin: Texas Yellow (Red Rum Mix) (12") L.A.M.F. MOFO 1T *Oval Polygon: Polygon Medpack 2.0 (album - Dok) Thrill Jockey THRILL 046 *DJ Breeze: Jump a Little Higher (Brisk Remix) (12") Infinity INFTY03 02:54:35-03:12:19 03 February 1998 *Environmental Science: The Day The Zak Stood Still (Part 2) (12" EP) Fused & Bruised FABR 012T *Bannlust: Bannlust (album - Digital Tensions) Craft CRAFT 27 *Finitribe: Sleazy Rider (album - Sleazy Listening) Infectious INFECT 43CD 03:12:19-03:15:46 non-Peel track 03:15:46-03:55:09 03 February 1998 *H2SO4: Little Soul (12") Recon RECON 12V002 starts 15:53 *Panacea: Anti-Funk (12") Position Chrome PC 21 *Trembling Blue Stars: Made For Each Other (album - Lips That Taste Of Tears) Shinkansen 10CD *Mavells: Fight A Broke (7" - Sail Away) Gas GAS 138 *Jimmy J: Red Balloons (Remix) (12" - Destiny) JJ JJ003 *Hellnation: Tunnel Vision (album - Your Chaos Days Are Numbered) Sound Pollution POLLUTE:041 *Thelemic Pulse: Initiation (album - Primal Obsession) WHITE LABEL 001 *Jamie Lidell As Trash: Onabouldapushin (v/a album - Industrialsamplecoregouchbeat) Mille Plateaux MP 041 CD *DJ Breeze: Jump A Little Higher (Brisk Remix) (12" Infinity Recordings INFTY03 03:55:09 on 04 February 1998 *Decoder: Vapour Dub (12") Hardleaders HL021 File ;Name *dat_149.mp3 ;Length *04:00:40 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes